Finding Your Heart
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: The friends are at it again. Saving the worlds I mean. King Micky has found out about a new plot devised by a new group of Nobodies and needs Sora, Riku, Kairi, and their new freind Anya to help him take out the nobodies. T for safty. SoraXKairi RikuXoc
1. Chapter 1

Finding Your Heart

Hi guys! This is a revised edition of a fanfiction that I wrote a long time ago but never actually posted. After going back and looking over my old fanfic I realized that it sucked hugely so I re-wrote it! This is the finished copy (until I wait another couple years and re-write it again…) I hope you enjoy it! The starting setting is about 4 months after KH2 and the second setting is a year after that.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any other stuff I may accidentally put in here other than my OCs and the actual story.

Ch1

Sora, Kairi, and Riku went out to the island to check and see if there was any damage from the previous night's storm.

"I'll check the far side of the island, Kairi can check the middle and you can start here Sora." Riku said dividing up the island for everyone to check.

"Ok, we'll meet by the Paopu tree in ten minutes." Sora agreed.

The three friends each went to their respective places.

Riku scanned the beach as he headed back over to where the others were when he suddenly spotted something odd on the beach further ahead. He ran over to see what it was and he found out it was a she. There was a girl laying on the beach. Riku ran back to find his friends.

"Guys! There's a girl on the beach!" he said when he reached them.

"That's very funny Riku." Kairi said putting her hands on her hips.

"Not you." Riku said.

"Riku! This is not the time to make fun of Sora!" Kairi scolded.

"Your right, this isn't the time for games either." Riku sighed, "There is a girl other than you Kairi or Sora unconscious on the beach were I was checking." He clarified.

"Why didn't you say so?" Sora asked.

"I did!" Riku threw his hands in the air as the other two ran ahead of him.

Sora and Riku carried the girl to Kairi's house and got her in the bed in the spare room.

"I hope she's ok." Kairi said worried.

The girl stirred and her eyes slowly opened. She sat up and looked at the three people in the room.

"Umm excuse me? Where am I?" She asked.

"You're on Destiny Islands." Sora answered.

"Oh I see how did I get here?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Kairi asked.

"No I can't seem to remember anything…" she said suddenly getting worried.

"Its ok, lets start with something easy." Riku said trying to comfort her, "What's your name?"

"It's…umm…its Anya. That's right I'm Anya Hikairi."

"Well welcome to our island Anya." Sora said.

"Anya!" Kairi called as she ran into the Secret Place over carrying a letter.

"Not again." Anya said recognizing the letter in Kairi's hand. The girl ran her hand through her dirty blond shoulder length hair. She had half of it pulled up and the other hung framing her face. A navy blue ribbon was tied in her hair. "That's the third one this month." She sighed and held out her hand for the letter.

"At least they left a note this time." Kairi shrugged handing the letter over.

"Yha." Anya muttered and opened the letter:

_Dear Girls:_

_Sorry we had to leave on such short notice but the_

_King had something urgent for us. We left you so you _

_Wouldn't be in any danger._

_Sora & Riku_

_P.S. We took the gummie ship so you wouldn't follow us_

"That's not fair!" Kairi complained as Anya finished reading the letter.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Anya asked her grey eyes gleamed with excitement, "They can't just leave us and expect us not to follow can they?"

"No, we're going to follow them!" Kairi said pumping her fist into the air, "Wait, how are we going to follow them?" she asked confused.

"In a gummie of course." Anya said.

"We don't have a gummie ship Anya." Kairi said looking at her like she bumped her head.

"Yes we do, remember last time we were in Radiant Garden? I had Cid make a portable gummie ship for emergencies." Anya said.

"How did you manage to hide it from the boys?" Kairi asked.

"It's called portable for more than one reason." Anya said.

The two girls headed back to their house (yes Anya stays with Kairi).

When they got there Anya went up to her room and opened a small jewelry box. Laid in purple velvet was a small multicolored cube. She lifted it up and it fit comfortably in her palm and headed back down stairs.

"Here it is." She said holding it out to show Kairi.

"Wow so that's how you did it." Kairi smiled.

"Let's go outside and we can get going." Anya said.

They headed out and Anya gently tossed the cube into the air. It opened up in segments (kind of like Transformers) and eventually became a gummie ship.

"Ready?" she asked Kairi.

"Ready." Kairi nodded.

When they were in the gummie ship Kairi asked, "So where should we start looking for them?"

"How about Disney Castle? Queen Minnie is sure to have some idea where her husband sent Sora and Riku." Anya said as she put in the coordinates for Disney Castle.

They reached the castle and found Minnie easily. She was in her room talking to Chip and Dale.

"Hello Minnie!" Anya said getting the groups attention.

Minnie turned and smiled brightly at the two girls, "Kairi! Anya! Its good to see you two. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Its good to see you again too." Kairi smiled.

"We were wondering if you happened to know where the King, Sora and Riku are." Anya asked.

"I'm not sure Mickey ran off talking about danger brewing and having to take care of it." She answered slightly frowning, "But I'm sure Chip and Dale can find them by their last coordinates." She said.

"Cool can you have them input them?" Kairi asked.

"Sure thing girls." Chip said.

"Sorry to come and leave so fast Minnie but we really have to find the boys." Anya said.

After the coordinates had been input the girls took off again.

"They just keep coming!" Riku called to Sora.

The two boys were surrounded by heartless and looked like they'd been fighting for a while now.

"Where's the King?" Sora called back doging a spear.

"Not sure." Riku said slashing at another one.

Both boys got hit hard by magic shot from a magic wielding heartless and collapsed.

A bright light engulfed them and the King landed in front of them, "Sorry I'm late guys." He said and took out the rest of the heartless with a ball of light.

He helped Sora and Riku up.

"Actually you were just in time." A deep voice said.

The voice came from a cloked figure who stepped out of a portal of darkness.

All three took on fighting stances.

"Who are you?" Riku growled.

"That's none of your business since you'll soon be dead." The man laughed and snapped his fingers and countless heartless appered around them.

"Crap." Riku muttered as they attacked.

And that's chapter one! Sorry it was so short I promise the next ones will be longer! I'm just in the middle of typing a million and two things today! The next chappie will be up as soon as I can type it (and find the missing page in my spiral…). Read and review and remember Flames will be used to roast marshmallows that will be shared with my helpful reviewers! Dawn out!


	2. NOTICE

NOTICE:

I will not be updating anything for at least a month due to my need to prepare for SAT testing. I am also in the process of applying for scholarships and colleges. Sorry for the inconvenience. Blame my mom its all her fault anyway… ;.;

I will pop in to submit reviews and talk to people so don't think I'm totally ignoring you guys!

Thanks for understanding.


End file.
